Winner Takes All
by AyamexRitsu4eva
Summary: What happens when Shigure and Ayame make a bet about sex? And what happens when Ritsu shows up at Ayame's shop during the bet? oneshot


Ritsu Sohma, the family let-down (or so he thought) was stuck in a tree. Sure he was very good at climbing since he was possessed by the year of the monkey but he was terrible at climbing down due to his fear of heights. He had climbed up to save a poor kitten only to have the cat scratch him and run off. Now here he was, crying and apologizing in a tree. The worst part was… it was right outside of Ayame's shop. This was because Ritsu was on his way to see his cousin and deliver him a package from Shigure. But Now Ritsu was too ashamed to face Ayame.

"Hello~! You in the tree! Are you okay?" A female voice called out, snapping Ritsu out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw Ayame's assistant, Mine. Now Ritsu felt even more ashamed than before. "I'm so, so sorry you have to see me like this. I was foolish to have even climbed up here in the first place. Maybe I should use my kimono as a noose and hang myself with it…" He sobbed, dramatically. Then he heard a familiar voice that made him even more embarrassed, if that was humanly possible. "Ritchan? Why are you in that Sakura tree? Although those pink flowers look amazing with your complexion." Ayame said, studying his cousin.

That voice alone made Ritsu panic. "AHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN YOUR BEAUTIFUL SAKURA TREE! I SHOULD GET OUT RIGHT NOW AND-…" He flailed so much he fell out of the tree, ripping his kimono as he did so. "Ritchan!" Ayame panicked and ran over to his little cousin. He kneeled by him. "Ritchan, Are you alright? Should I call Ha'ri?" He asked.

Ritsu squeaked and quickly sat up. He flailed his arms desperately. "N-No! I'm okay! I couldn't dare bother Hatori! I'm so, so, so sorry to have made you worry about me. I'll leave right away!" Ritsu said getting up to leave.

"Um… Ritchan, if you don't mind me asking…Why were you in the tree in front of my shop?" Ayame asked, slightly amused by Ritsu. The question made Ritsu panic. "AHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! I'VE FORGOTTEN TO GIVE YOU SHIGURE'S PACKAGE AND TO MAKE IT WORSE I NEVER RECEIVED A PACKAGE FROM SHIGURE! HE JUST PUSHED ME OUT THE DOOR TELLING ME TO DELIVER IT! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!" Ritsu ran around flailing thus scaring Mine. Ayame was trying to remember Shigure's technique on how to calm Ritsu down but then he noticed Ritsu's leg. "Ritchan! You're injured!" Ayame gasped dramatically.

Saying that only made Ritsu panic more. "AHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T BE BLEEDING IN FRONT OF YOUR SHOP! NOW YOUR CUSTOMERS WITH SEE THE BLOOD AND BE TOO SCARED TO ENTER, MAKING YOU LOSE BUSINESS AND HAVING TO CLOSE THE SHOP. I'VE RUINED YOUR LIFE! I'M SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!"

'Oh yes! Now I remember!" Ayame thought to himself before poking Ritsu's side. Ritsu immediately fell to the ground gracefully. Mine blinked but smiled. "Ritsu, come inside. We'll get you fixed up and you can calmly explain everything." Ayame invited.

Ritsu did as he was told and followed Ayame inside the beautiful shop like a lost puppy. Ritsu had always admired Ayame. The silverette was so calm and confident unlike the nervous monkey. The younger boy longed to be as confident as his older cousin. But whenever he tried he just retreated back to female clothing.

He gasped when he looked around the shop. It was full of beautiful clothes. He covered his mouth with his fingertips. He was so amazed by Ayame's creations. Each one was as beautiful as the last, if not more so. "Aren't they just wonderful?" Ayame asked, noticing Ritsu's reaction. Ritsu just blushed and timidly nodded. Ritsu was completely flabbergasted by the clothes. He had been in Ayame's shop a few times before but he was always surprised by the different clothes.

"Ritchan, I know my creations are breathtaking but we /must/ get you cleaned up." Ayame said, dragging Ritsu upstairs in to his and Mine's shared apartment. Ritsu blushed deeply. He had never been in Ayame's home before. It was beautifully decorated. It definitely put Ritsu's apartment to shame. He squeaked when he felt hands stripping his kimono off him. He looked around and wondered how he got to the bathroom or ended up sitting on the counter.

"A-Ayaa-Niisan! I-I'm sorry to ask but… What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

He was trying his best to cover his body with his arms. Luckily Ayame only stripped Ritsu's torso. His kimono covered his lower half. He still felt exposed though. He had always hated his body. It was thin and feminine. He wanted to be strong and masculine. "I'm examining your wounds." Ayame said.

Ritsu blinked. "A-Ayaa-Niisan… my leg is where the wound is." Ritsu pointed out timidly.

"Ritchan! /I'm/ the doctor here! You wouldn't question Hatori. Oh I see… You think Ha'ri's the better doctor." Ayame was being melodramatic. Ritsu was flailing and apologizing. "Good, then you'll let me do my job without question." He chuckled. In all honesty he was just admiring Ritsu's beauty. His silky sun kissed skin was tempting Ayame with the tiny glances he saw. He /needed/ to see more.

He stared at Ritsu's bare body. It was so frail, so small. Yet so tempting. He wondered how that beautiful body would look writhing in pleasure under him, How sweat would look dripping down his chest to his navel, How-. He quickly snapped himself out of his X-rated thoughts.

He cleared his throat and looked at Ritsu who was staring at Ayame with an adorable expression. _'Kami! Why must you torture me by placing the one person who tempts me the most right in front of me'_ He thought to himself. He and Shigure had made a bet. Shigure had bet that Ayame couldn't last two weeks without sex. Ayame said he could. But it'd only been a week and a half and now he wished he /could/ have sex.

"Alright so where are you injured again?" Ayame asked, braiding his hair to the side so he wouldn't be tempted to do naughty things to his cousin. Ritsu blushed and lifted his kimono to expose the wound on his inner thigh. Ayame quickly hid the blood that dripped from his nose. He inhaled and quickly got the first aid kit.

Ritsu blushed when Ayame gently rubbed an alcohol wipe over the wound. He pulled a band aid out and opened it before placing it over the wound. He gently leaned down and kissed the boy's injured thigh. Ritsu blushed deeply. Ayame's lips had been so close to his most private area. It had given him an image of Ayame with Ritsu's manhood in his mouth.

Ritsu squeaked and hid his face in shame. How could he even think of Ayame like that? Ayame was his sweet and kind older cousin. Ritsu was ashamed of himself. He uncovered his face slowly. He blushed deeper when he saw Ayame's face merely inches from him.

"…Did you know kisses make wounds heal faster… so one must wonder. If a kiss on the wound makes it heal faster…. What can a kiss on the lips do?" Ayame whispered. Ritsu just sat there blushing like crazy. Ayame placed his lips by Ritsu's ear, breathing hot air on it. "Let's find out." He whispered.

Suddenly Ritsu felt Ayame's lips against his own. His honey colored eyes went wide with shock. What was even more shocking was that he was kissing back. He blushed deeply before closing his eyes. He wrapped his slender arms around his cousin's neck. He was so nervous and shaky with his movements it actually made Ayame chuckle in the kiss.

Ayame parted for air. He stared at his cousin before deciding his next movements. "To hell with the bet!" He shouted before kissing Ritsu once again. This time he gently slid his tongue in Ritsu's mouth, massaging the younger boy's tongue with his own, making Ritsu moan softly. Ritsu thought he was dreaming. This was all too good to be true. Ayame was kissing him. This was only something that happened in Ritsu's dreams.

Ritsu blushed deeply as he was carried to the bed. Ayame laid him on his back gently. He whimpered wanting to feel Ayame kissing and stroking him once more. He opened his eyes only to see Ayame stripping himself. The sight of Ayame's pale, perfect body made Ritsu moan. He nervously reached down to release the pressure he was feeling. Ayame's hand quickly stopped Ritsu from pleasuring himself. "Not yet, my dear." He purred, crawling on top of the desperate monkey.

Ayame chuckled a bit. "So aroused already?~ At this rate you'll never last." He chuckled in Ritsu's ear. The monkey moaned at the feel of Ayame's hot breath on his overly sensitive ear. "I-I'm sorry…" He breathed, gripping on to Ayame for dear life.

Ritsu whimpered when Ayame stopped all together. Ayame had purposely done this to tease his little monkey. Ritsu reached down once again. He pulled his kimono up and slid his hand in his underwear which had been dampened with pre-cum. Ritsu moaned and spread his legs as he stroked himself. Ayame nearly came at the beautiful sight. It was so breathtaking watching the monkey please himself.

Ayame quickly grabbed both of Ritsu's hands with one of his own. Using his free hand he untied the younger man's kimono. He used the bow to tie Ritsu's wrists to the headboard. "I can't let you have all the fun." He whispered. Ritsu stared at Ayame with needy eyes. Ayame just smirked and kissed down Ritsu's neck down to his chest. He stopped and began to tease one of Ritsu's nipples with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive pink nub before gently nibbling on it, this earned him a loud moan. He parted his mouth from the nipple and gently blew cool air on it. Ritsu shivered and moaned. He squirmed around a bit. "A-Ayaa-Nissan… Please… More." Ritsu begged incoherently. Ayame smirked and started going back to his trail of kisses. He slid Ritsu's boxers down with his teeth. His long silver hair accidentally brushed Ritsu's member, making the smaller man groan. Once Ritsu's underwear was removed, Ayame slid the tip of Ritsu's manhood in his mouth. Ritsu gasped and moaned loudly. He bucked his hips up, trying to feel more of Ayame's mouth. Ayame held Ritsu's hips down before moaning, sending sweet vibrations through out Ritsu's body. Ritsu cried out in pleasure, arching his back as he came in to Ayame's mouth.

Ayame swallowed Ritsu's seeds before crawling back up. His lips hovered over Ritsu's ear. "Do you want more Ritchan?" Ayame asked. Ritsu couldn't speak. All he could do was nod. Ayame purred. "Good…" He sat up for a moment. He leaned over the bed and grabbed a small container. Ayame opened the container and squeezed the fruity smelling substance on to three of his fingers.

He lifted Ritsu's legs slightly before sliding one finger inside the tight hole. Ritsu squirmed in discomfort. It felt strange. Ayame inhaled before sliding a second finger in. This made Ritsu whimper. It hurt being stretched. Ayame gently moved his fingers in and out while doing a scissoring motion. He was also searching for something - that spot that would make any man beg for more. "Ayame! Kami! There!…Touch it again PLEASE!" Ritsu cried out in pleasure. Ayame smiled and slid his two fingers out completely before he slammed all three fingers in, ramming in to Ritsu's prostate. Ritsu screamed out in pleasure. The honey haired boy was seeing stars. It was so good. It was the best feeling he had ever felt. Ayame couldn't wait any longer. He slid his fingers out making Ritsu whimper at the loss. He leaned down and kissed Ritsu, assuring him that there was more. He sat up once more and grabbed the bottle of lubrication. He coated his length with the slimy fruity substance before lifting Ritsu's legs and placing them on his shoulders. He slowly and gently guided himself inside the smaller male.

Ritsu bit his lower lip to keep from crying. Ayame had placed something much larger than his finger inside Ritsu. Ayame moaned lowly. Ritsu was so tight and he squeezed Ayame's member just right. It was perfect. Like as if Ritsu was made just for him. He looked up at Ritsu's beautiful face and his heart sank. He was hurting the poor boy. Ayame stopped after sliding only half way inside him. He reached between them and began to stroke Ritsu's member. This caused Ritsu to close his eyes and breath out silent moans. Ayame slowly slid his whole member in but stayed still, allowing Ritsu to adjust. "A-Ayame… Move… please" Ritsu's timid voice pleaded. Ayame couldn't say no to that sweet cry. So he did as the boy asked and slowly moved. Ritsu moaned softly and began to move his hips back, meeting each thrust. He gasped as Ayame sped up and hit that spot that made him feel like an alley cat in heat. "Ayame… there… harder!" He cried out.

Ayame slid nearly all the way out before slamming back in right against Ritsu's spot. He did this over and over. Ritsu was screaming in pleasuring and Ayame moaned loudly. He could tell Ritsu was close to his climax by how his walls were tightening. Ayame was close his own climax but wanted to finish at the same time as Ritsu. "A-A-Ayaa…"Ritsu tried to speak. His eyes shot open and his body arched as he came on his and Ayame's stomachs. It felt even better having Ayame filling Ritsu with his seeds at the same time. After their orgasms they collapsed, Ayame landing on top of Ritsu. "…I-I love you Ayame" Ritsu breathed out. Ayame smiled in return. "And I love you." He said before kissing Ritsu.

The next day Ayame was at Shigure's house. He had lost the bet and was now required to do anything Shigure wanted. "Hmmm~ What should I make you do…" Shigure stroked his chin, staring at Ayame.

"Shigure please just hurry up… I can't keep Ritsu waiting forever." Ayame pouted.

Shigure chuckled as he dragged Ayame out side. "Here hold this." Shigure shoved a hat in Ayame's hands. Ayame looked down at the hat. "DONATIONS TO THE POOR BEGGER MAN!" Shigure shouted right at that moment. He laughed and skipped off.

"Shigure You're so cold to me…You treat me as if I'm merely your editor" Ayame pouted.

"Aww… Ayaa, I'm sorry. I got carried away… which reminds me… how was the package Ritsu gave you?" Shigure winked.

"Shigure! You perverted puppy!" Ayame exclaimed. Ayame did have to say one thing though. Even though he lost, he got the better end of the deal.


End file.
